Escarlata
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Conetnido del capitulo 368. Advertencia de Spoiler. J ellal piensa en Erza en su agonía al ser brutalmente herido.


Miro el cielo. El dolor me nubla la vista y las imágenes están borrosas. Escucho a Meredy gritar mi nombre y solo logro decirle que huya. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto… terminaría así? Escucho risas y llantos. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo a la pelirroja que me ha robado el corazón desde niños. Recuerdo cuando le di un apellido sin siquiera tener el derecho. Scarleth. Escarlata, como su cabello. Éramos inocentes niños, y era demasiado inmaduro e inocente para saber que lo que sentía por Erza era más que una amistad. Teníamos un deseo mutuo, igual que muchos. Ser libres. Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que mi deseo más grande era estar con ella. No me importaba si estábamos en la torre del paraíso para siempre siendo esclavos o si éramos libres. Yo quería estar con ella y la quería proteger, aunque me costara la vida. Ella quería ser libre, y si ella lo deseaba yo también. Pero me deje invadir por esa falsa ilusión de zeref y la herí. También herí a mis amigos. Mate a Simón y sé que Erza no me lo perdonara jamás. Erza Scarleth. La maga de re equipamiento más poderosa de toda Monolia. Era un sueño que nunca se haría posible, ella se merecía alguien mejor que esta escoria oscura que ahora agoniza pensando en su cabello escarlata. Nunca pude decirle que la amo. Le mentí diciéndole que tenía a alguien más a mi lado. Pero era mentira. Perdí mi oportunidad de confesarle que la amaba.

Sufría cuando me veía a mi mismo hiriendo a Erza y aquellas personas que en verdad apreciaba en la torre del paraíso. Y más me dolía cuando no podía hacer nada para detenerme, para no herir a nadie. Pero no podía. ¿Qué iba a ser alguien como yo, para luchar consigo mismo? No podía controlar mi propio cuerpo y por más que trataba de aférrame a mi cuerpo para que este me escuchara y no al sucio espíritu que me había parasitado. En un momento, cuando ella retiro la espada con la que me apuntaba al cuello, cuando pensamos que moriríamos y es cundo al fin tuve la oportunidad. Me aferre a estirar mis brazos, a mostrarle que estaba ahí. Le imploraba que con su luz angelical me encontrara de entre las tinieblas en las que estaba sumergido. Tenía miedo de perderla. No me importaba morir. Yo lo que quería era que ella viviera. La abrase y ella me correspondió con un largo y cálido abrazo, como si no es estuviéramos despidiendo uno al otro. De esta vida. De nuestra amistad. De nosotros mismos.

Trate de decirle algo, pero no pude. Una lucha interna se llevaba a cabo en mi mente, cuando el espíritu malvado trataba de tomarme preso de nuevo, pero yo luchaba. Trate hasta el cansancio de decir un mínimo te amo, pero no. 'Zeref' me invadió de nuevo, causando que volviera mi prisión interna y esta vez no pude hacer nada.

Erza peleo con migo como una fiera después de eso, y deseaba que ganara. Quería que me matara. Prefería morir a saber que mateé a la mujer que amo. Al final Natsu la salvo y yo quede mal herido. Cuando desperté, era yo. Podía mover mis brazos, piernas. Todo reaccionaba según mis deseos. Entonces escuche una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Y me di cuenta de que Erza en verdad era un ángel. Tratando de salvar a sus amigos, ella se sacrifico por ellos, sabiendo que moriría, solo paraqué ellos estuvieran a salvo.

Me lance contra ella, tomando su lugar en la lacrima. La tome entre mis brazos y la lance cerca de Natsu, donde él pudiera tomarla y salvarla. Yo no era más que un demonio arrepentido que merecía morir en vez de ese ángel con cabellos ardientes.

-¡Jellal!- La voz de Meredy me saca del trance y vuelvo a repetir que huya.

-No te puedo dejar así- me responde. Erza también me salvo, cuando active el nirvana. Tenía amnesia y solo recordaba su nombre. Tenía miedo, solo sabía que debía destruir esa cosa que irradiaba mucho poder, y al enterarme de la miseria de hombre que era, yo también debía morir. Erza me dijo que no lo hiciera, que enfrentara mi pasado de frente y aceptara las consecuencias. Tenía que vivir para darme cuenta de lo que hice. No podía simplemente morir para huir de mi pasado. Eso es para cobardes. ¿Pero, lo soy no? Me deje engañar por una ilusión, gracias a Ultear. No la odio, se que ella también se arrepintió sinceramente de lo que hizo. Después de haber sido encarcelado y al tiempo después enterarme de la desaparición y la supuesta muerte de Erza, me sentí un gusano. Antes estaba dispuesto a ser lo que fuese para salir libre y buscar a Erza, pidiéndole perdón. Pero cuando supe lo que paso en Teroujima, nada me importaba ¿qué así da salir libre, si no hay nada en ese mundo que me inspire a seguir luchando para vivir?

Pero esa noche, hubo algo que me hizo tener esperanzas. Mire por la ventana, por el cual veía todos los días al cielo. Miraba las estrellas, la luna, el sol. La luna infame se reía de mí de mi desdicha de estar sin mi amada. Pero esa tarde, cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, hubo algo dentro de mí, como si me implorará vivir. Había algo que me impulsaba luchar y no darme por vencido. Sentí por un momento a alguien alado de mi me susurraba que viviera, pero era más que una infame travesura de cabeza. No había nadie. Cerré los ojos para reprimir las lagrimas, pero termine acostado en el suelo llorando. Con la cara pegada al suelo empecé a inundarlo de lágrimas. Levante un poco la mirada y vi al cielo. Era un atardecer diferente a todos, uno único y especial. El cielo se tiño de un color intenso. Escarlata. Y esa era para mí como una señal. Erza estaba por ahí, tal vez estaba escondida o perdida, pero estaba ahí. Viva. A salvo.

Ultear y Meredy llegaron después a sacarme de ahí e iniciamos con Crimine Sorciese. La única razón de hacerlo era por la esperanza de seguir vivo para poder volver a ver sus intensos ojos marrones. Tenía fe y al final, después de unos muy largos 7 años, al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad. Erza, mi Titania. Después de eso siempre trate de estar cerca de ella e incluso la había salvado. Y ahora… todo se acabo.

-Esto no se ha acabado-La voz de Meredy me retumba en los oídos con su voz entre cortada y dolida. Lo siento Meredy, pero desde que entramos a Criemene Sorciese, estábamos consientes de que el mañana nunca estuvo asegurado para nosotros. Llevábamos una misión peligrosa, Ultear lo sabe y ahora la veré de nuevo. Tal vez me golpe por darme por vencido tan pronto pero no puedo hacer nada. Estoy condenado.

Además, no hay nadie que segura con mi ausencia si muero. De hecho, el mundo se libraría de un ser que camina entre la oscuridad. No soy nadie. Meredy puede ir a Fairy Tail y ahí la cuidaran, estoy seguro. Erza tiene a sus amigos y ahí ella contaría con el apoyo de ellos. Claro, en todo caso que ella sienta un poco de tristeza. Ella no debería sufrir por alguien como yo. No la merezco, ella se merece a alguien mejor, a alguien que viaje por el sendero de luz, como ella.

-Ahh, Nosotros…- logre decir antes de que mi agresor se abalanzara contra mí y mi vida se me saliera de mi cuerpo aunque me aferrara a ella. Tenía que decirle a Meredy que cuidara Erza, decirle que la amaba. Pero no hubo tiempo, No tuve tiempo ni de decirle adiós. Mis ojos perdieron la luz y volteé al cielo, desesperado implorando que mínimo su muerte, ayudara a Erza a escapar. Erza estaría bien, Natsu y los demás la salvarían. Erza… Te amo. Pero entre la oscuridad que empezaba a evadirme, vi al cielo… Escarlata, igual que el cabello de Erza. No estaba solo, ella estaba con migo y aunque fueran pocos, había personas que tal vez rogaban por que siguiera adelante. Pero estaba perdido, mi destino estaba sellado.

-¡!Jellal! la escuche gritar mi nombre.

Y en mi último aliento de vida, tenía que regresar por que ella me esperaba. No quería verla llorar por mí. Lo último que vi fue a ella abriéndome sus brazos,rodeada de una luz blanca segadora a la vista. Sonriéndome abiertamente como cuando eramos niños pidiéndome con solo su mirada que la abrazara. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrasé y mi último deseo de aferrarme a la vida, volvió. Era ella. Era adicto a su aroma, su presencia, su amor. Ella era la dueña de mi corazón y alma… Y yo era el suyo

* * *

Holaa! Para empezar los personajes no son mios son de Hiro Mashima.

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail. Tengan piedad de esta pobre alma inexperta en fanfics.

Siempre estuve tentada a escribir sobre Jerza, amo esa pareja. Tengo miles de historias sobre ellos dos, pero al ver lo de Jellal en el manga me rompio el corazon y lo hice. Por favor, no tomatasos, si quieren pueden darme consejos pero no me maten por favor T.T

En verdad, deseo que el regrese, no quiero que muera. El es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo amo.


End file.
